HOW DARE YOU!
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: Two people get captured 2 are changed 1 is near death 1 IS dead 3 don't care but do. ( SUCKY SUMMARY GOOD STORY!) Chapters in first part are supposed to be Part 1 part 2 ect. Sorry *rubs neck* enjoy?


**How Dare You**!?. T_T

Chapter 1 : The wondering

_Addie's POV (my O.C. ) _

I t was a normal day in the lair Mikey was playing Mortal Combat on play station Don was in his lab working on prank ideas. April, Casey, and Raph were playing pinball and Splinter was off somewhere meditating. I asked Don if I could help he blushed hearing my voice and quickly recovered and said," Yes!" I screamed (on the inside of course) because of his answer. I walked over to April with a syringe and got a sample of her blood when I did she cried out in pain, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!". I stated simply, "I know how to make the retro -mutagen." She asked, "Well why does it require that?" 'Cause I know a secret about you you yourself don't know. "What is the secret?" You don't want to know April. The next few second were quiet. "Guys I need to talk you." Said Leo who had just walked in.

THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!

ALL BEING BACK!

**How Dare You Chapter ****2**The talk

Okay Leo. Said I. We all went to the living room Splinter was lying on the couch still, and silent as a stone. We all sat down. Quiet. "I am afraid to say Splinter…. has died." Said, Leo. Mikey burst out crying. I started weeping to myself keeping a straight face comforting Kaden. Don , April ,Casey ,Raph ,and Leo started crying as well. I asked Leo how he had passed on we all new he was like 50 or something so we were all expecting the day it would come. Leo slowly pulled it together and quietly said, "Poisoning." We all gasped all execprt for Mikey whom I was still holding closely. (guys I am sorry if these speeches are not as heart warmin as I would like so sorry if they aren't) *TIME SKIP* * SAD JAPENEESE MUSIC PLAYING IN BACKGROUND* Mikey's speech

You were an amazing father we shall all miss you. As your'e youngest son you problly think I don't unstand death as much as I really do. I know death like when Fred came back half-alive I saw the death in his eyes (Read my story I came back from there and back and my introductions to my charaters) I was the only one who belevied him and expirenced it with him. (this is backwards so they won't understand) mih delik I!I wonk ohw delik Ouy!

Don's speech

Dear Father as your 2cd youngest you who went to Heaven, He Double hockeystick, and back to Earth and devoted to medicine, experiments, and pranks you expect to know all about this and so I belv- WHAT THE CRAP FOOT? AHHMMJSDJIFDJCISKJCDJKOKFKDKCMCM *GETTING CAPUTERED …..AGAIN .) DON! We all screamed, NOT AGAIN! We all ran after the Foot. We all got tired after we reached the 32cd rooftop. Mikey started crying even harder than when we were told what happened to poor Splinter. I joined in with him we were very loud together and the police caught up to us lectured us helped us and asked us what happened. Me and Mikey finished crying earlier and it was just us who weren't crying and interrogated us about what happened and I told him what happened. He looked at me with this face that to this day I may never forget. It was full of the most disgust _**that was not humanly possible**_. Sneering at me he pulled his walking talkie up to his mouth and I could faintly hear him saying "We need backup through these two in jail." I stood up holding Mikey's hand and we ran but as soon as we reached the door more guards were there and they grabbed us separating us we screamed to Leo, Raph, Casey! To help we even screamed to each other and were thrown into separate police vans and we screamed to the others, "MAKE A MORE BELEVIABLE STORY!" and that was the last we saw of them. Ever. Chapter 3 out again but not happy or safe.

When we were both in prison 5 years later me being 21 and Mikey 18 the others finally bailed us out. When me and Mikey saw each other again we hugged crying when the others cleared their throats and opened there arms as if they were expecting a hug we both stared at them with so much hate we yelled in unison, "YOU LEFT US HERE FOR 5 YEARS AND YOU EXPECT A HUG NO YOU THINK YOU GET GRADIDTUDE NEVER!". And we ran far and long away to FOOT H.Q. to join their side but before we opened the doors we heard screaming we looked through the big window and saw Donnie! We went quiet and busted in yelling, "WE ARE HERE TO JOIN THE FOOT!". Cheese Grater looked at us surprised. "Okay then….." he said. We got our outfits and went out to hunt down those who harmed us starting with that police officer.

We found him eating a salad being thrown around be his friends with some coffee saying, "What worried about your size? The only good thing you've done was those teenagers five years ago.". Heheheheheheh me and Mikey laughed together. I said to Mikey, "He deserves every word." Then I said , "also must've gotten up at the crack of dawn to put all that makeup on just imagine what he looks like without it." HAHAHAHAHAHAH! He laughed so loud one of the guards yelled, " huh? SHOW YOURSELVES!". Oh no…..

Chapter 4, "Oh that one!"


End file.
